Family
by DragonScouter
Summary: Taken away from her family at a young age, Pandimala does everything in her power to help bots who do not want to take part in the draft escape it. After too many transgressions against the Autobots, Ultra Magnus places her in Trypticon prison to cool her off. But, that just sets fate in motion as Pandimala reunites with her brother. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Ah, the smell of a new story. It is so exciting!**

* * *

Prologue

**Shimmerwing's 3rd P.O.V.**

"Take your brother and sister and go hide." Shimmerwing whispered to her eldest sparkling as they house shook. But, her eldest creation had a scared look in his red optics. About half way through his youngling cycle, the young mech had a sense about what was happening around them and he seemed to be scared...as he should be.

"But carrier," Her eldest started, "What about jou and sire?"

The three triple changers glanced up at the green, purple, and tan seeker femme as she ushered them toward one of the back rooms. Shimmerwing knew that they were scared but she had to make sure that they stayed safe, no matter what happened to herself or her bondmate, Blitzkrier. The blue and black tank mech was currently trying to hold back those fragging Autobots. Why they had to come and mess with them now, she would probably never know. But, they were not going to get her creations. Not if she could help it. Shimmerwing wanted her creations to have the ability to choose their destiny, and not have it thrust upon them by this skirmish that was starting to rise up between the gladiator Megatron and his followers, the Decepticons, and the council and their followers, the Autobots.

Putting on a strained, reassuring smile, Shimmerwing gave them a nudge forward before saying, "Please, Blitzwing, everything will be alright if you just go and hide." The sound of a blast that was immediately followed by their house shaking caused Shimmerwing to stand quickly before she said, "Get out of here now you three, and don't look back." She then took out her two broadswords before saying, "Whatever happens, stick together you three. You will be able to help each other better if you stay together. Now go!"

She then ran forward, away from her creations. While she had a feeling that she would never see them again, Shimmerwing at least knew that the three of them had each other, and that they were going to be alright since they did.

**Blitzwing's 3rd P.O.V.**

Blitzwing was in a panic as he ran towards the back door. Something was very wrong. He knew this because his carrier was sending them to go and hide. She never did that. Never. Not even when those Decepticon bots came by or when those Autobots came by the first time. He knew that they were Autobots this time because he had been the one to see them coming towards their home. What was different about this time?

"'Wing, I'm scared." His youngest sibling stated to him with wide optics and a scared look on his faceplate.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Blitzwing kept leading them to the back entrance. From there, he was going to take them to the nearest transit station and they were going to flee to Crystal City. Glancing at his youngest sibling, he said, "Ve must keep moving forvard. Everyzhing vill be okay."

But, deep down in his spark, Blitzwing felt like their troubles were only just beginning if they didn't put some more space between them and the Autobots that had attacked their home. When he glanced down at his little sister, who was older than their younger brother, he could see that she knew what was happening at home as well. She and he were only five stellar cycles apart in age, unlike the twenty between himself and his brother. He and his sister were younglings while their brother was still a sparkling. His youngest sibling probably didn't realize that, most likely, they were never going to see their creators again. But, what the sparkling did know was that something was wrong now.

"Blitzy," his sister started, "where are we going?"

Again, he let out a sigh. While her question was going to be easier to answer, he knew that she was not going to like his answer. "I can't tell jou now. Ve cannot risk letting zhe Autobots knowing vhere ve are going."

A stubborn look that Blitzwing knew meant a long argument crossed Pandimala's faceplate as they made it out of the back door and quietly started to cross the yard toward the tunnel that they used to dump their scraps down. It would not be pleasant but it would be worth it. "But Blitzwing,"

Before his sister could get another word out though, the sound of blaster fire stopped in their house and, since he didn't hear their carrier call them back inside, Blitzwing knew that meant only one thing could have happened. A cry of despair threatened to leave his vocals as they arrived at the cover to the path but he held it back. They still had a head start on the Autobots and he did not want to lose that. He would mourn his creators later, once the three of them were safe.

He was the first one down the hole, to make sure that it was safe for the others to follow, and once he was sure that it was, he called up, "Send him down next." Since there was only one 'him' up there, he knew that his sister would know that he meant their brother. He needed to get the youngest down next because he was the most vulnerable to the outside world.

He saw his sister nod and, not long after, he saw her help their brother down the hole. His little brother was crying muffled cries, most likely muffled by his sister to keep the Autobots from hearing, and Blitzwing knew that he had to comfort his brother.

"Why is it so quiet with sire and carrier?" His little brother asked him.

Allowing a comforting look to cross his faceplate, Blitzwing forced a smile and said, "I vill tell jou vhen jou are a little older."

His little brother had a confused look come on his faceplate but, before Blitzwing could say anything else to comfort his little brother, his sister called down to him. "Get going Blitzy."

Wait, what was she saying? "Vhat are jou doing? Carrier told us to stay togezher! Get down here now!"

But, instead of answering, she shook her helm and said, "The Autobots aren't as stupid as we would like to believe Blitzy. I'm going to lead them away from you and give you two time to escape. Now, stop arguing with me and go!"

Then, before he could argue, she shut the cover of the tunnel. "No!" Blitzwing yelled but, as he looked down at his little brother, he knew that he now had no choice but to leave his sister behind. Now, his foremost concern was making sure that his little brother stayed safe. But, as he led his brother down the tunnel, he couldn't stop the fear that he felt for his sister rise up.

**Kup's 3rd P.O.V.**

Kup growled as he put a cygar in his mouth. He hadn't liked the sound of this mission from the beginning and now he was really not liking it. When he had been told the mission it had sounded too simple. Go in and acquire the three triple changers for the Autobot side. But, he hadn't been told that the creators were not the type to go down without a fight. He had hoped that they would just be able to convince them to let the two younglings and the sparkling to come with them. Unfortunately, he had not been informed about the part of the plan that included taking the creators out and kidnapping their creations. Yes, they were triple changers and were highly desired for their incredible strength and eventual flight capabilities, but that should not have caused them to have to be captured.

But, he couldn't do anything about it. It had been a command from Viral Magnus himself and that meant that they couldn't back away from the mission. So far, the creators had been taken out and now they were combing the house for any sign of the triple changers.

"Hey, there's one outside!" He heard one of the troops yell from the back door.

Quickly running outside, Kup was surprised to see the triple changer femme trying to climb the fence. She seemed so desperate to get away. Her brothers must have already gone ahead because he did not see any sign of them.

When three Autobots arrived at the fence and started to pull the femme down, Kup smirked as the femme kicked out at them and hit the middle one in the faceplate. The mech that she hit fell to the ground, seemingly in shock, as the other two managed to get the femme off of the fence and hold her as she struggled. As Kup walked over to them, he watched as the mech that had been kicked stood up and put a sedative in the young femme's systems. Her optics slowly dimmed and she seemed to struggle less and less until, finally, she went limp.

"What are we supposed to do now?" One of them asked.

Huffing, Kup walked forward and took the young femme from them before saying, "We head back to base camp and I will try and explain this to her when she wakes up. She is just a youngling, and a young one at that, and will be terrified when she wakes up." He then walked forward.

Glancing at the young femme currently unconscious in his arms, Kup felt guilt and regret wash over his circuits. What had they done?

**Ultra Prime's 3rd P.O.V.**

Ultra Prime paced in the meeting chambers in Fortress Maximus. Viral Magnus had requested that he come here for a private meeting involving something with one of the more recent recruitment missions. What it could be though, the Prime didn't have a clue. But, since he was next in line to be Magnus, he had to see what his current Magnus needed him for.

When the door opened, Ultra stood at attention as the red and gray car mech walked in. Viral was about three meters shorter than himself but he exuded a air of presence that made it seem like he was ten meters taller than Ultra. The mech's orange optics were staring straight at him and Ultra slightly wondered if he was in trouble. But, he hadn't been on a mission lately and so he knew it wasn't that.

"Ultra Prime, thank you for coming." Viral started. "I have something of the highest importance to ask you." The Magnus then paused before continuing. "Recently, a troop of Autobots had orders to acquire three triple changer younglings for our army. They were only to capture one and she has come to understand her place here. But, she is too young to fight yet. So, she needs somewhere to stay. That's where you come in. I could only entrust her protection and raising to someone close to me that I trust. In these times it is hard to truly know who is to be trusted and I believe you are one of the few that I can fully trust. I am asking you to please become the guardian of this femme."

A sigh escaped from Ultra Prime before he could stop it. He wasn't the best with little ones, as they tended to ask for more than they needed, and they could also be more stubborn than an angry draft dodger. While there hadn't been many of those yet, because not that many draft notices had been given out, they had still had their fair share of angry dodgers. But, he could not refuse that sort of request from the Magnus. So, he nodded and said, "Of course Viral Magnus sir. May I meet her?"

Viral nodded and said, "She is just outside. I'll let her come in and let you meet her personally. Careful though. She is quite...stubborn."

As the Magnus walked out of the room, Ultra Prime grew worried. It was never a good thing when the Magnus hesitated. That meant that there was something big that he was not mentioning. But, he was not going to say anything at the moment. Hopefully, she wasn't as stubborn as he was imagining. That would cause him a lot of helm aches in the future.

When the door reopened, Ultra was surprised to see a small triple changer femme walk inside. Of course, while she was small for a triple changer, she was taller than almost all other kinds of younglings her own age. Her chassis, while at first looking relaxed, was slightly tensed, like she was ready to run at a moments notice. From her reaction to entering, Ultra Prime was guessing that the black and lime green triple changer femme was not exactly one hundred percent agreeing to her stay with the Autobot forces. However, he was not going to delve too deeply into how she came to be with them. His mission was to be her guardian and raise her in a correct and proper way so she would be fully accepting of the Autobot cause.

Once the door closed, and it was just him and the femme inside, Ultra walked a little closer before saying, "My designation is Ultra Prime. What is yours?"

The little femme let out a huff before saying, "That mech who just walked out tell you to be nice to me? Cause if he did, I ain't buying it. I'm only cooperating so you all will stop chasing my brothers. End of story."

Well, that was blunt and to the point. Ultra Prime was confused though about her brothers. Why were the Autobots chasing them? Of course, he was not going to ask that of her now, since he needed her trust. Instead, he simply held out a servo and said, "I was not told to be nice to you. That is just who I am. Now, are you going to introduce yourself to me? It seems like we are going to be house mates for a long time ahead and I would hate to not know your name."

The young femme seemed very shocked by his statement for a click before she said, "Well, I guess since I don't have any other choice." She then hesitantly took hold of his outstretched servo before saying, "My name is Pandimala."

* * *

**Authoress: Yeah! That was a great start!**

**Pandimala: I hate the Autobots...though Ultra Prime seems nice enough for an Autobot.**

**Authoress: *smiles* I know Pandimala...I know.**

* * *

**AN: And here is another new story! This chapter, of course, takes place way before the show, back when Ultra was still a Prime. Next chapter will be a big time jump to just after season three. I wonder what sort of personality Pandimala will have? Will she have conformed to Autobots society? Well, the guess is yours and you can tell me it in a review if you would like...or just say hi. I'm not picky. =) Until next time! *runs off***


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Vox belongs to a friend.**

* * *

**Pandimala: Wow, we are finally getting an update. What's it been, a year? *looks* I take that back. It's been over two years!**

**Authoress: What? Be happy that you are getting updated. Now, sing happy birthday!**

**Pandimala: Happy birthday to you.**

**Authoress: Happy birthday to you.**

**Both: Happy birthday dear Tactical Melody! Happy birthday to you!**

**Pandimala: *bops Authoress on the head before running***

* * *

Ch. 1: An Unexpected Reunion

**Ultra Magnus' 1****st**** P.O.V.**

Even though I was the leader of the Autobots and I should be able to keep myself composed, I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped from my vocals. It had been about three solar cycles since Optimus Prime's return from Earth with the captive Megatron and, while the Prime and his team had returned to Earth, I still had to deal with multiple issues. The first being obviously that, due to their leader's capture, the Decepticon forces all across the universe were in arms and fighting twice as fiercely. They wanted their leader returned and they were fighting with everything to get him back. The fight was stretching our troops pretty thin and it had forced the council and me to increase the draft. There were many bots not happy with that and we had a fair amount of dodgers.

Actually, those dodgers were connected to my second and more personal reason for the sigh. Pandimala had grown into a fine femme from the time that I had taken her in and, while she had stopped showing me the anger that I had seen when we had first introduced ourselves, she was very rebellious. She had to be forced to go to boot camp.

Actually, now that I thought back on it, she had been in the same boot camp team as Optimus Prime had.

While she did make a few friends, Pandimala was strongly against anything that she was told to do. It got so bad that, after her boot camp days, not a single team wanted to take her. So, she remained on Cybertron as nonmilitary despite her training. I never expected her to get any sort of job but, to my surprise, she found work with a neutral blacksmith who lived on Cybertron and his name was Plena Teo.

But, it wasn't any of that which caused my current helmache. No, that was reserved for the fact that for probably the fifth time in the past thirty solar cycles, Pandimala was standing before myself and the council in energy cuffs and an indifferent look on her faceplate.

"Pandimala, you have been brought before us today accused of the following crimes." Alpha Trion started with a bored tone in his vocals. I didn't blame him. She was always brought for the same crimes and it was annoying to hear them said over and over again. "Aiding a bot in avoiding the draft, resisting arrest, assault and battery on an officer of the law, obstruction of justice when you stalled our officers in arresting your co-conspirators, making a threat of physical injury against your arresting officers, conspiracy to aid a bot in avoiding the draft, disturbing the peace, and contempt of court."

Wait. That was a new one. How did she already get contempt of court if the court meeting had just begun? Looking at the glare that Pandimala was giving us all, I had a feeling that she must have been going on about how the council works. "I have nothing but contempt for this court." Pandimala snarled at us and her glare intensified.

…Yep, this was going to be a long solar cycle.

Councilmech Dragstrip stood and said, "The accused shall only respond to the questions as they are given to her or she shall face the addition of more charges." He then glared before asking, "How does the defendant plea?"

A sarcastic laugh left Pandimala before she said, "Well, with the system you corrupt fools have, I guess that I would have to proclaim that I am happily guilty." Well, she was in a worse mood than normal.

Councilfemme Setback then spoke. "Since the defendant has proclaimed her guilt, then all that is left for us to do is to decide her sentence." Normally, when Pandimala was arrested, she was held in the stockades for thirty solar cycles before she was released. But, with how she was reacting today, I had a feeling that the sentence would be changed.

Councilmech Ransack then looked to the rest of us before saying, "I move that the criminal Pandimala serve her sentence as seven solar cycles in Trypticon Prison."

Trypticon Prison? I had thought that they might change the amount of time that Pandimala spent in the Stockades. But, Trypticon Prison seemed like an extreme measure to go at. But, since I was close to Pandimala, I couldn't vocalize my opinion because it might look like I was showing favoritism. While I didn't agree, I had to show my support to the council at this time.

Thankfully, I wasn't the only one who thought that this was extreme. "Ransack," Councilmech Alpha Trion started, "isn't taking her to Trypticon Prison a little extreme for the charges? Wouldn't, say, sixty solar cycles in the stockades be a more reasonable sentence?"

"No." Councilmech Crumplezone interjected. "The criminal before us has spent numerous sentences in the stockades and yet she continues to commit the same crimes over again without a hint of remorse. Serious action needs to be taken or she will continue these acts and the citizens of Cybertron will think that we are not taking the situation as seriously as we should be."

Unfortunately, I could see the look of acceptance on Alpha Trion's faceplate and, honestly, I understood the sentence as well. Pandimala had been sentenced to pretty much the same crimes about nine times before now and something big needed to happen to make her see that her rebellious nature toward the Autobots was wrong.

Looking around, I saw the looks of acceptance on the other council members' faceplates and I knew that this was going to be her sentence. So, I stood and said, "Has the council reached a verdict for Pandimala's sentence?"

They all nodded and Councilfemme Botanica said, "We hereby sentence the triple changer femme Pandimala to seven solar cycles in Trypticon Prison. Guards, escort the prisoner there immediately."

As the council went to dismiss for the solar cycle and the guards came up to Pandimala, I looked to her in hopes of seeing worry or panic so I knew that this would affect her like the council hoped it would. I only wanted her to go through this sort of trauma once. But, the look I saw on her faceplates before she turned to leave with the guards was one of stubborn anger that I had seen so much through her existence. I hoped that, by the end of her sentence that the anger in her eyes would lessen. I would never expect her anger to completely leave and I would never ask her to let it. It had taken stellar cycles for me to even learn that the secret mission where she was acquired had caused the offlining of her creators. But, that was not reason enough for her to show this much anger. However, Pandimala had never told me anything else about how she came to be in my care.

As the doors closed behind Pandimala, I hoped to Primus that she would finally see reason while she was at Trypticon Prison. If she didn't, then I feared that she might come out of the situation even more angered at the Autobots then she already was.

**Megatron's 1****st**** P.O.V.**

It had been five solar cycles since our arrival on our homeworld in chains and I was ready to get out. My first night in this Primus forsaken prison I had felt anger at the accursed Autobots. How dare they have imprisoned me. I would break out and show them the true terror of the Decepticons. By the third night I had realized that, sometime during my fight against the Autobots, I had turned into what I was fighting. I had become a tyrant and had pushed that onto my Decepticons.

Last night, however, came with a huge surprise. All of us Decepticons were kept in the same cell block and we could clearly see each other. Pretty late into the night, to my surprise, the door had opened and in had walked Starscream, alive and with a spark in his chassis. He was placed in the cell next to mine and, once the guard had left, I questioned the previous traitor about his new life and he explained, somewhat, that he had been stuck in a sort of limbo after the Allspark shard was removed from his helm and he said that at first, he was surrounded by darkness. But, after what had seemed like eternity to him, he was surrounded by a blue warm light and told that he was still needed in the land of the online and he had to be more supportive of his cause.

Over the millions of stellar cycles, I had learned how to read Starscream and to know when he was lying to me. When he re-pledged his loyalty to me, I could see the truth in his optics and, throughout the rest of the night and this solar cycle, Starscream had shown the old loyalty that had caused me to choose him as my second in command. Even though we were imprisoned by those accursed Autobots, our situation as a whole was improving.

The doors to our cell block opening caused me to look up and I was surprised to see Councilmech Dragstrip walk in with three burly sized bodyguards around him. What was that snob doing in here? From the information that I had gotten about him, Dragstrip usually preferred to send others to do his dirty work. For an Autobot who preached about being righteous, he was servo deep in a lot of dubious things. Was in here to try and make some sort of deal? I wouldn't take it, because I had heard that he was usually a backstabber in those kinds of situations, but I would be curious to see exactly what he would want.

However, he surprised me when he continued to walk down the hall until he came to the last cell, which had been darkened since we had been moved up here two solar cycles ago. The Autobots wanted us on a higher level so we would less likely be able to escape. "I know you are still online in there femme. Do you have anything to say?" Dragstrip addressed whoever was in that cell. I had thought that we were alone on this floor but I guess I was wrong.

"Why don't you just go frag yourself Dragstrip?" A femme voice shot back at him. "Oh, and I only have four more solar cycles left in here and I would prefer to spend them without hearing the grating sound of your voice." I smirked at the femme's answer. Since the lights in the cell were dark, I couldn't see the femme and I was curious as to why there wasn't any lights.

To my surprise, the door to the femme's cell opened and the three large mechs ran in and I heard the sound of metal pounding against metal and grunts of pain coming from the femme before Dragstrip walked in. "I would watch your tone femme. Life in these cells can be much more unforgiving then you have experienced. Your little tactic of shorting the lights in your cell won't stop the more determined vermin in this prison from coming after you."

In return, the femme coughed out a chuckle before saying, "Come now Dragstrip is that the best empty threat you can come up with? Let me tell you what is flawed in your threat." A few more coughs came from the femme before she continued. "First of all, my trick with the lights work because I am secluded in my cell and this keeps my appearance a secret from those who care to try and look. Following that logic, this seclusion also prevents the, as you put it, 'more determined vermin', from coming at me. Finally," I could hear the smirk in her vocals as she continued. "nothing these prisoners put me through can compare to your three processor-dead barbarians coming in here and roughing me up while forced to look at your repulsing chassis."

Well, the femme seemed to have a spinal strut in her that's for sure. However, I flinched as I could hear the sound of the bodyguards pounding on the femme before I heard the sound of what I assumed was her getting thrown against the darkened wall of her cell.

After that, Dragstrip and his bodyguards left the cell and reactivated those bars before Dragstrip smirked. "You know femme, I believe that this cell block is going to be having some electrical tests that might disrupt the stasis barriers isolating you. I will be most surprised if you last your last four solar cycles. Good solar cycle."

I frowned as I watched Dragstrip leave. Since, besides the femme who was in the darkened cell, only myself and Decepticons I knew occupied this cell block, I knew he thought that we would do his dirty work. Most of us here had been on Earth and they were myself, Shockwave and Starscream sharing the cell on my other side, Blitzwing across the hall from the femme, and Lugnut was across from me.

However, across from Shockwave and Starscream were two mechs that had defected from the Autobots.

One was a previous Major rank purple Autobot who, after us Decepticons left Cybertron, was tortured by his superiors, due to the fact that he had once been captured by us and they thought he could be a spy. The torture had come to the rough removal of his left arm and his left optic.

Sharing the cell with him was an intelligence ex-Autobot who originated from one of the colony planets the Autobots help. He had resisted the draft when he was an Autobot and worked closely with sympathetic Autobots and neutrals on Cybertron. However, he was betrayed by a fellow Autobot intelligence agent that had a very angered rivalry with him. The dark blue and dark gold mech was named Vox. They were here due to them stirring up trouble on the lower levels with the Autobot prisoners. However, I had enough information to trust the two of them.

Back to the point I was angered at though. That pathetic Autobot, and council member to boot, thought so little of us that he assumed that we would degrade ourselves to do his dirty work and attack the femme if the barriers were dropped. He must believe that we were barbaric monsters. Even if we were the sort of scum that would attack the femme if the barriers were down, which we weren't, we would hold ourselves back just because we didn't need to attack the femme so badly that we helped the sleazy Autobot high official.

I stood in surprise as all the barriers in our block suddenly went down. It seems like Dragstrip had pulled some strings. While we weren't going to attack the femme, this was going to be useful to discuss our escape plans. "Shockwave, I started to address the mech as he and the others made their way to my cell. "how do you think we should make our escape from here?"

The mech with one optic looked around the cell block for a moment before turning back to the rest of us. "From my time as a spy, I know that we are on the fifth floor. Usually, the north entrance is more guarded than the southern entrance we were brought in through since the shipyards are closer to the northern exit. There are two guard housings which are located on the northern sides on our floor and the first floor. I recommend that we use the door terminal on our floor to knock out the security for all the floors. With the chaos that ensues from that we should have ample time to make our way to one of our allies still on Cybertron, if needed a draft dodger assistance group. From there we should be able to procure a ship so we can escape."

I went over the variables in my helm before I nodded. "That sounds like a solid plan."

"It's not going to work."

All of us turned to the darkened cell as the femme's voice came from it. What did she mean? "What is flawed in my deduction?" Shockwave asked seemingly more curious than offended.

The femme chuckled in turn. "There are quite a few flaws. Firstly, you are basing all of your strategy on information you gained before your revelation of being a spy a few months ago. While I despise the Autobots, they aren't as idiotic as I wish they were. You are right that we are on the fifth floor but, after you left, they closed off the north entrance so the only natural entrance and exit is the southern one. Due to this, they have been able to reorganize their security so they have a guard station on each floor now. That means that the chaos you would cause with a mass outbreak will be far less. Finally, one of my sources in Autobot intelligence informed me that after you were found out that the CIA, that is the Cybertron Intelligence Agency, was brought to Trypticon Prison to set up an emergency locking system that would isolate any attempt to shut down the network here on the floor that the intrusion was started. Sure, you would get off the fifth floor but you stand a higher chance of getting recaptured on the other floors."

I hadn't thought about how reliable the information that Shockwave had still was. But, the femme speaking up made me curious. "Why are you helping us?" I asked the femme. From how Dragstrip had been talking earlier, I was sure that she wasn't a Decepticon but she didn't seem like an Autobots.

"Don't misunderstand my interjection," the femme started in a cold voice. "I have no opinion on the Decepticons. Your victory or defeat means very little to me. I just don't want to see those monsters called Autobots win. If you make an escape attempt and fail, it would strengthen the hold that scum like Dragstrip have on this planet.

The femme seemed to be finished talking to us. However, Vox seemed to have more to say to her. "Wait, I recognize your voice femme. You're Joker aren't you?"

Joker? That was the name of a well-known draft dodger assistant. Joker was known for getting captured by the Autobots to allow the draft dodgers they were assisting to get away and to take scrutiny off big action draft escape missions.

The sound of movement told me that the femme in the other cell had changed her position though I wasn't sure if it was from standing to sitting or the other way around. "And your voice is familiar to me as well, Optio. I am pleased that you are still online. It has been far too long since I have heard about you from the others helping the draft dodgers. I also see that you have joined the Decepticons. Tell me, do you believe in their cause?"

So, the femme recognized Vox, though under his alias Optio. I could hear her tone lighten and I hoped that this would allow her to relax more around us. "I believe in their true cause Joker." Vox responded to Joker with a smile. "Even the idiot next to me would admit that he went off the deep end during the fighting with the Autobots. He became what he was fighting against. But, I have seen through my time spent here that he has truly changed and I fully support his worthy cause of equality for all. In the kind of government he plans, there would be no more drafts. The caste system would be no more as well. He fights for as true of a cause as we do each time we help a dodger evade the Autobots."

To my surprise, the femme gave a long sigh. "Optio, I am glad that you have found a cause that you believe in with your spark. However, I have much I must accomplish in my existence before I can even start to discern where I should place my loyalties. My life is not the only one that I must suffer through for. There are those that are close to my spark but I have been separated from for stellar cycles. I must ascertain their safety before I even think about leaving this planet and the scrutiny that the Autobot swine have placed me under."

Now I was very confused. She was being forced to stay on Cybertron yet they locked her away with her enemies. Something wasn't adding up quite right for me and it was only going to be solved by the femme answering my questions. But, given her cold response to me earlier and yet the familiar one with Vox, I had a feeling that none of my questions were going to be answered at this time. But, I might as well try. "Who are you really femme? The Autobots wouldn't just lock anybot up here with us Decepticons unless they had turned to the Decepticons and, while I feel like you must have done a lot to get them upset with you to place you in here, I don't think you are a Decepticon."

A growl actually came from the femme this time before she said, "That is none of your concern nor do I wish to let you know that information. The reason that I was locked up was mainly because of the draft dodging I help with, though there might have been a few extra charges this time around. However, my reasoning for being in here is none of your concern."

"It is if you are to be on the same floor, and might I add a floor that now has no barriers, and could possibly be a danger to my troops. As their leader, it is my duty to look after them and to ensure their safety when they should not have to risk their safety. While being imprisoned, I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure that my subordinates are not injured. Any that do will have to face my wrath. Like you, I don't trust a bot that I don't know anything about and I don't know anything about you." I argued with her, my arm rising in automatic reaction though the Autobots had destroyed my arm cannon when they had captured me.

The femme seemed to pause for a moment and I had a feeling that she was actually thinking about the words that I had just said to her. While the femme seemed to get very defensive very easily, she also seemed to possess a sharp processor. Of course, that had been proven when she had found flaws in even Shockwave's plan. "Your reasoning," The femme started before hesitating slightly. "is…reasonable. I guess that without you knowing who I am exactly that your troops could be placed in danger with the barriers now gone, which I have no doubt we have that slagger Dragstrip to thank." So, we were going to find out who this spitfire but mysterious femme was. "But first, following the same logic, there are many more of you then there are of me and, while I trust Optio, I have little idea who the rest of your troops are. So, once I have introductions from each of you then I shall disclose my own name."

While I could let this circular argument go around and waste time all solar cycle, I knew that one of us had to trust the other and it was very unlikely that the femme, who pointed out that she was technically alone in this situation, was going to make the first move. So, I nodded. "Very well. I am Megatron, previously Megatronus during my time in the Kaon Gladiatorial Pits, leader of the Decepticon cause."

The others then seemed to take my lead for Starscream spoke next. "I am Starscream, originally a native of Vos, second in command of the Decepticon cause and leader of our seekers."

"And I am Shockwave, head intelligence agent for the Decepticon cause, and once known as Strongarm Prime when I was acting as a spy among the Autobots." Shockwave introduced himself.

Glasno Major then put his cannon arm behind his helm before saying, "And I am Glasno Major. After I was tortured by my superiors when the Decepticons first left Cybertron, I decided that my loyalties would be better spent with the Decepticons."

Vox then smirked and leaned against the wall before saying, "Well, you know me as Optio, Joker, but my actual name is Vox and I was once an Autobot intelligence agent that also worked in helping bots avoid the draft. However, one of my rival coworkers caught on to my doings and got me sent to the stockades. After my time there, I decided to leave and join the Decepticons. They were a cause that I could fight behind."

Lugnut wasted no time after that in introducing himself. "I am Lugnut and I will always be faithful to the mighty Megatron." Well, that was strange. No more excessive high praising? Once we broke out of this place, I was going to have to ask Lugnut what had caused this change in him.

Finally though, Blitzwing stepped forward but, before Icy could introduce himself, Random spun out and said, "_Hang on I zhought zhat it vas zhe femme who introduced herself first?"_ He then let out a cackle before Hothead took over. "**Now is not zhe time for that jou idiot! We have to introduce ourselves first!**" Finally, Icy took over his chassis. "My apologies femme if I startled jou. Ever since I vas young, I have had a multiple personality disorder and I refer to zhe ozher personalities as my borzhers. For each of us, I am Icy, zhe one before me vas Hothead, and zhe first one vas Random. Collectively though, we are known as Blitzving."

We all then waited in anticipation for the femme to introduce herself. But, there was only silence. Was the femme backing out of our agreement or was there something that I wasn't seeing? She seemed to be honest in her words so far so for her to not follow through with her promise seemed strange. About five more clicks past without a sound and I was about to ask the femme to reveal her name to us when I heard something coming from the darkness.

It was soft crying.

I was in shock. What was said that could possibly have thrown the femme into crying? It made no sense to me that the femme who had been so distant from us before was now freely crying before us, even if we couldn't see her. Something must have been triggered for her. After another two clicks, the crying stopped and we could hear the femme take a few deep intakes before she finally spoke, though her voice seemed shaky. "Blitzwing…tell me about your family." The femme demanded of the triple changer.

Why would she want to know about Blitzwing's family? I didn't know much about Blitzwing's past except that he was found by Starscream being chased by Autobots at a very young age. It was clear back when Viral Magnus was in charge and the current Magnus was simply Ultra Prime. The young mech had seemed very distraught when he was brought to me and it was only stellar cycles later that he finally revealed to us, after learning to trust us, that he had multiple personalities. However, I had never learned much more on the mech.

Icy seemed to hesitate at the femme's request but, like the rest of us, I had a feeling that he had been impacted by the before this standoffish attitude she was exuding to the tears that we had just heard her shed. "I vas sparked by my neutral creators Blitzkrieg and Shimmerving. Vhen I vas just a youngling, ve vere attacked by zhe Autobots who vanted to take my brozher and sister as vell as myself into zhere care. My siblings and I ran as my creators fought off zhe Autobots. Zhey did not survive. My brozher and I escaped through a secret passage in zhe ground but my sister stayed behind to lead zhe Autobots away from us. I got my brozher to some neutral friends zhat were zhere to pick us up but I had to distract some Autobots who had caught up vizh us. Zhe neutrals had vanted to vait for me but zhe train left vith zhem and my brozher as I ran from zhe Autobots. Zhankfully, zhey didn't notice my brozher. Before zhey captured me, I ran into Starscream here and he helped me get avay from zhe Autobots."

That actually explained much about Blitzwing that I hadn't really pieced together before. He had been mistrusting toward the Decepticons at first. After being attacked by non-neutrals, he would find it difficult to trust any that weren't neutral. It also explained the almost brotherly relationship that Blitzwing had with Starscream, though both tried to deny it each time it was brought up.

We all flinched and got into defensive stances as a black blur suddenly came out of the darkness of the femmes cell. That dark figure went straight to Blitzwing but, instead of attacking, the femme had embraced him in a hug and there were tears that could be seen falling from her optics. "Blitzwing…they told me that you had offlined. I…I am so happy that you are online Blitzy!"

My optics were wide with shock as I studied the femme clinging to a very stunned Blitzwing. The femme was a triple changer who was just shorter than the mech in question and, to be honest, she looked like a femme clone of the mech. However, her coloring was different from Blitzwing's. She was mainly black with lime green markings on her chassis and her optics, from what I could see, where the same shade of green that marked her body. This femme seemed to know Blitzwing quite well and I was curious as to who this femme was.

"Blitzwing, who is this?" I asked. It also didn't help that the femme in question didn't actually end up introducing herself to us all.

Blitzwing, in return, looked to me, though he was now hugging the femme as well, before he smiled as Icy before saying, "Megatron, zhis femme is very precious to me and, to be honest, I zhought zhat she vas offline. Megatron, zhis is Pandimala…and she is my sister."

…This was Blitzwing's what?!

* * *

**Pandimala: *smiling and hugging Blitzwing* I take back almost every single bad thing I've done to Authoress! You've reunited me with Blitzwing!**

**Random: _I'm so happy to have jou back!_**

**Authoress: *curious* Why is only almost every bad thing taken back?**

**Pandimala: *frowns* I don't see Chaom.**

**Authoress: *goes into corner and sulks* I tried. But it's too soon if he is even still online.**

**Pandimala and Hothead: **WHAT WAS THAT!

* * *

**AN: And here is the next exciting chapter for this story! I will say that, while it was a lot of fun to write this, I probably won't be working on it regularly besides if it gets birthday requests. My mind is too scatterbrained and it took a lot to get this put together. Oh, before I forget, happy birthday again to Tactical Melody. I hope that your birthday goes well! This chapter had a lot of drama and we can see that Pandimala is a rebel. *waves anti-council banner* Anyways, next chapter...when I get to it...is going to be having some very interesting moments and I'm sure that you all will like it...When I get to it...**

**...Until then, leave a review, even to say hi, and have a great morning, afternoon, evening, or night! (or all of them XD ) TTYL!**


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Vox/Optio belongs to a friend.**

* * *

**Pandimala: Yes, we aren't waiting a year for an update!**

**Authoress: Just hurry and get the singing done. I'm late with this already and we need to sing.**

**Blitzwing: So it is jour fault?**

**Authoress: *angry* Sing!**

**All: *sing* Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Celeste! Happy Birthday to you!**

**Pandimala: *whispers* She cut it close enough.**

**Authoress: *curls up in corner depressed***

* * *

Ch. 2:The Help

**Megatron's 1****st**** P.O.V.**

If it wasn't for the fact that I was used to the unexpected, I was sure that my jaw would be placed firmly against the floor. My mind was still racing that Blitzwing of all mechs had siblings, two from what I was gathering from his story, and one was a femme. She had been so cold toward us and Blitzwing had been the reason…in a way, all along.

Finally, after a few minutes of the femme and Blitzwing hugging, she stepped back and wiped her optics from her tears before Blitzwing spoke. "Pandimala…how…I heard jou vere offline?"

She sighed and smiled before saying, "I guess the Autobots didn't want the Decepticons to know that they had a triple changer…somewhat." The femme then frowned. "That solar cycle so long ago Blitzy, I was captured and raised by Ultra Prime, who is now Ultra Magnus. I wasn't kept informed about anything outside of my 'lessons'." She then shivered.

The two of them then stared between each other for a moment. I could see happiness in both sets of optics but, at the same time, both sets showed worry. I was sure that Blitzwing's was now about how he was supposed to act around his sister since she was under Autobot 'care'. Pandimala, however, was very clever in hiding her reasoning behind her optics.

Deciding to go on to another topic, I motioned to her before asking, "Pandimala, is there bad energon between you and the Autobot Dragstrip?"

Immediately, Pandimala's optics hardened, though whether at me or at the subject I couldn't be sure. After a moment she finally spoke. "First, while I am not a Decepticon, and I don't plan on being one right now, I do have respect for you now Megatron. If my brother has decided to place his loyalty in you, even after what happened to us when we were little, then I will hold you in higher regard than I do most bots that I do not know." That was a relief. I was hoping that meant that I wouldn't be getting the cold shoulder plate like I did when I first tried to talk to her. "As to the answer to your question; yes, I have bad energon between Dragstrip…actually, I have bad energon with most Autobots on the council…and on Cybertron for that matter." She then shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't bother me though. They can all go frag themselves for all I care."

I could see the anger in her optics though, despite how much she said that she didn't care. I was seeing more of Blitzwing in her than she might think. When Blitzwing had finally started to come around to the rest of the Decepticons outside of Starscream, he would act like he didn't care when some of the lower Decepticons made fun of him for his multiple personalities. But, I had noticed that the mech seemed to become more shut in as time had gone on. It almost came to the point where he wouldn't even talk to Starscream. Thankfully, before the mech could completely become shut out, Starscream asked me to talk to him.

"So, what's your plan now Joker?" Vox asked. He must be used to calling her Joker.

Pandimala smirked and sat down…on my berth the cheeky femme, before she said, "Well, like I told Dragstrip, I've only got four more solar cycles left in here for this incarceration. Once I'm out, I'll have a friend of mine do some digging, see if he can't figure some things out I need to know. Since I have a feeling that you are not going to be leaving for a while, I'll arrange to come visit you all...off the record of course."

She was pretty cocky for a femme. But, I had a funny feeling that she wouldn't just be spouting out things. From how she was acting, she was very confident in herself and knew what she was doing. "I thought you didn't like the Autobots?" Shockwave asked her.

Instead of getting angry, the femme laughed and said, "I'm not completely sparkles. Can you say that all you Decepticons think like your group here does?"

"Of course not." Shockwave responded with a shake of his helm.

Pandimala nodded and smirked. "And just like that, not all Autobots are twisted slaggers that couldn't get a frag in a pleasure house." She then let out a laugh. "Actually, one of my friends, who is an unfortunate Autobot, could do very well if he would accept all the offers he gets."

Well, she certainly made her point. It was also interesting to note that she could make friends. This femme had seemed like a lone cyber-wolf type. I would see if I couldn't use some of our contacts still here on Cybertron to find out more information on the femme. Until then though, we would have to deal with what we knew. Since she was Blitzwing's sister, and the fact that she was in here with us, I felt that she wouldn't be a risk to us. How much of a help she would be, that would be put on hold until I could get some information.

"And what are we supposed to do until then?" Starscream asked with his arms crossed.

She stared at Starscream for a long click before she let out a short laugh and stood up. She walked back to her cell before saying, "Try to stay alive. Oh, and I would get back to your cells here soon. The security has been off for about eight clicks already. The longest time these security bars are allowed to be off are ten clicks. After that, things start to look suspicious so I would get back to your cells. They shouldn't know anything about our conversation though so that will be good on both of our parts."

She was right. If Dragstrip had been expecting us to help him, then he would have made sure that the security cameras were out as well. For Blitzwing's sister, she was a lot cleverer than I gave her credit for. Sure, Blitzwing was smart, but this girl was devious in her own right. Must be having to stay by the Autobots for so long.

Remembering what she just suggested though, I turned to my troops. "We should return to our cell boundaries…the correct ones." I looked to Blitzwing at that, who looked back to me with a guilty look on Icy's face. I knew he was wanting to talk with his sister more but right now wasn't the time for that. "Do not act any different than you did before the Autobot left." I then let out a sigh as I thought on Blitzwing again. There was only one thing that I knew would guarantee that he would continue to act like he did before. I never thought that I would ever have to give this order….ever. "Blitzwing, when any Autobot comes in here, you are to let Hothead out and let him stay out until they leave."

As my Decepticons made their way to their cells, I sat on my berth and looked to the femme's darkened cell. "Femme, why did you darken your cell? I understand that you wanted to stay hidden but I have a feeling that it was not the only reason that you did that."

The bars suddenly hummed to life so I knew that I wasn't going to be getting the answer that I wanted. However, I would be waiting to get an answer to that question. Until then, I had to move back to my thoughts before all of this with Blitzwing's sister; our escape.

**Remcy's 1****st**** P.O.V. Four Solar Cycles Later**

Seven solar cycles. That was how long that blasted Joker had been in Trypticon Prison and I didn't have the time to be worrying like I was. Where was I? Well, instead of being at work like I should, I was sitting in a small meeting room on the second floor of a blacksmith shop. Usually not how I liked to spend my solar cycles but this was a special case. So far, I was the first one here and I was getting impatient waiting for the others to show up.

"Remcy lad, care for a pint of spiced mid-grade while you wait?" The owner of this store, and Joker's boss, Plena Teo asked as he peaked in the room with a pint of said mid-grade in his hands.

I glanced at the short silver truck mech with red markings who stood in front of me and sighed before saying, "Jackal. My codename for all of this is Jackal and you know that Bloodmoon."

The old mech laughed at the codename that Joker insisted that he have as he walked in and sat next to me. "Whatever you say Jackal. That Pandimala is quite the crazy femme…oh pardon me it's Joker for her."

"Don't let Jackal ruffle your plating old mech. The council thinks you're crazy anyways." The two of us looked to the doorway as the next of our expected company appeared. The mech had black plating with blue flame decal and electric blue visor like optics. He was a skinny motorcycle mech who had the frame type of a cyber ninja. But, he wasn't one despite his appearance. No, he worked with the PBI, or the Planetary Bureau of Investigation, as one of their top scouts.

Our new guest sat with us as Plena Teo smirked. "Nice to see that you are as blunt as ever Zarron."

"Frag it Plena Teo now I know that you are doing this on purpose!" I complained. "His code name is Ace."

The two of them laughed at that. Yeah, I was a little uptight about the codenames but, given that I worked with the CIA I knew what I was talking about. It wasn't as hard as most bots liked to think it was for us to get information on secret meetings like this. I had done so many times in the past myself.

"I'm not late am I?" We all went quiet as a timid femme voice came from the door.

We all smiled as in walked a short medic femme that was colored a yellow green color. She looked around with her ocean blue optics to make sure the room was secure. "Yeah, just fine Star." I replied, using the femme's codename. I knew what her actual name was quite well but I was trying to keep up the secrecy.

However, it seemed the femme that followed behind her had other ideas. It seemed like everyone had other ideas. "Remcy, drop the codename crap here. Balm is Balm and I am Tana." The silver femme with a black star on each shoulder plating walked in. This new femme was slightly taller than Balm but had wider shoulders. Of course, she was a professional warrior that was the only femme in the Guardians, the most well-known and respected warrior group. They were a little different so they wouldn't care if Tana was here right now. Or, as she was supposed to be called, Ghost.

"Seriously you bots, I should know what sort of stuff was supposed to go down around here. I see this crap all the time at work!" I complained to them all.

To my surprise, however, Balm was the one to let out the laugh this time. "Remcy, think about it. Plena Teo has been holding these meetings for Pandimala for how long now? He also has contacts in almost every agency on Cybertron so he knows how these things work. He's already secured the room."

…I hate it when they made a good point.

Letting out a sigh of defeat as the two femmes sat down, I put my servos on the table. "Fine, I give. But, why are we here? Jo…Pandimala usually waits a few solar cycles after she is released before planning something." We all looked at Plena Teo, who had called us all.

The old mech in return shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. When I got her call saying that she was going to be coming here today and for us all to meet, she wasn't too specific about why we should meet." He then paused and a worried look came on his faceplate. "However, I am worried as well. The council wouldn't even let me visit her while she was there. Also, when she was on the line with me, she sounded shaken up. I'm not sure what happened with her and being at this meeting is the only way that we are going to find out."

Something was wrong with Pandimala? That didn't sound like her. She didn't earn the name Joker simply because she would be the distraction during our raids. As the Joker, she was the wild card in our group and that meant that she was used to a lot of crazy stuff thrown at her. So, for Plena Teo to say that she sounded shaken said that this meeting was very serious. Much more serious than the one we had when we heard the news that her boot camp mate, Optimus Prime, had been lost in action with Decepticons, assumed offline, about fifty stellar cycles ago. That was the last time that she had seemed shaken up by anything. Well, at least as long as I had known her.

Everyone here, besides Plena Teo, had actually been a part of that boot camp group. Pandimala…she was a femme to behold. She was completely different than what her alt modes and size would lead others to believe. When I had first met her, I thought that she was intimidating. Well, that was for about ten nano-clicks as she stared at me once I gave her my name. Once I did, she stared at me for those ten nano-clicks before she broke out the craziest smile and told me her name. For a neutral in an Autobot boot camp, she stood out so much that we became almost instant friends.

So, what could have shaken her up in that prison that had Plena Teo was worried for her?

"Hinge and the others are going to want a full report from me." Tana said as she leaned back against her chair. The mech Hinge she was talking about was the leader of the Guardians and she responded directly to him. He was sympathetic to Pandimala and what she did so he didn't interfere in anything that she did…officially. Sometimes, he would help her but besides that he was out of the circle of helping for both her and the Autobots. However, while he didn't personally sponsor Pandimala he didn't stop Tana from helping. His only stipulation, according to her, was that she report to him about what was going on with us.

Pandimala agreed.

"Well, we will just have to wait for Pandimala to arrive." Zarron sighed as he placed his servos on the table in front of him. We all nodded and leaned back to wait. Once that femme got here, then we could figure out what in Primus' name was going on.

The door opening caused all of us to turn to see Pandimala walking in, a shaken look on her faceplate. It worried me at first until I saw the look in her optics. They were joyful. There was so much joy in them that I felt like she had ever shown. Ever. It was almost scary.

"Everyone, I am so glad that you are here." Pandimala said with a smile. "We have a lot to speak on, and big topics to boot, and I am going to be giving out a lot of information."

"How the frag are you going to have a lot of information when you've only been in Trypticon Prison for seven solar cycles?" Tana asked annoyed.

Pandimala, in response, took a seat next to Plena Teo before saying, "Well, the first solar cycle I was there, I was on the fifth floor and I stayed to myself. I darkened the room like you taught me Remcy," Yeah, I wanted her to avoid trouble and having a darkened room would do just that. "and I stayed quiet. But, on my third solar cycle there, Dragstrip came to…visit."

We all knew what she meant by that. Dragstrip seemed to have a special vendetta against Pandimala and took every nano-click he could to make sure she knew it. "So, what's the damage?" Balm asked as she stood up to look over Pandimala. Now that Pandimala said that Dragstrip had visited her, which meant that we had some stuff to do in fixing her. Now that I continued to see her, I saw that she was dented up pretty good. She must have said something to him.

…She always did.

"So what happened that has you shaken up?" Plena Teo asked outright. "I doubt that anything that idiot did to you would have had you so shaken up then how you sounded on the comm.

Pandimala glanced at him with a slightly surprised look before saying, "Well, you don't hold back." She then placed her servos on the table and sighed. I saw that she looked very nervous. That was a look I thought that I would never see on her. "I knew from the first solar cycle there that I was being held in a block with Megatron and his top officers, and a couple other Decepticons that included Optio."

"Optio?" I asked in shock. I knew him from my time at the CIA. He had been a very trustworthy mech when he worked with the CIA, one of the few bots in the place that I trusted, but I was surprised when he suddenly disappeared one solar cycle. This explained why. I never knew his actual name though.

"Anyways," Pandimala continued. "I of course had gotten Dragstrip mad at me so he threatened to shut down the bars so the, in his terms, 'vermin', could get at me. Well, while I didn't think that the Decepticons would fall for his ploy, I didn't trust them so I stayed in the dark. But, they tried to plan an escape that had too many holes in it I had to speak up. If they failed, then that would make Dragstrip look good."

"So you spilled it out for them didn't you?" Zarron sighed, though he wore a smile through it.

That did sound like Pandimala and this was sounding like everything that Pandimala would do. She hated the Autobots but was pretty neutral to the Decepticons. She would have helped them only to make sure that the Autobots didn't look good.

She nodded. "To Shockwave himself." Well, that was a surprise. Didn't think that she would go at the head Decepticon intelligence agent. "They accepted my criticism and, after some debating back and forth, I got them all to introduce themselves to me. Megatron, Lugnut, Starscream, Shockwave, a previous Autobot named Glasno Major," I noticed Plena Teo's optics widen slightly at his name, "and Optio, whose name is actually Vox. But…there was one bot there that…that I didn't expect."

Who was she talking about? From her list, there was only one Decepticon that I knew was captured that was close to the top of the group. That was Blitzwing, the slightly insane triple change that was the bane of my existence. It wasn't that I didn't like him or that I had personally met him, but there was just so little actual information on him that it was processor boggling. For a mech that outspoken and, if I could be frank, completely insane, then there had to be something else about it.

"Who was there Pandimala?" Balm asked softly.

Pandimala sighed before saying, "Blitzwing."

Okay, now I had to make a comment. "Why was it surprising that he was there? He is one of Megatron's top troops."

I swear that if looks could offline then I would be melting in the smelting pits already. "You knew that he was online?" She demanded with an almost crazed look in her optics.

Thankfully, everybot at the table nodded with me. "Pandimala that is common knowledge. We thought that you knew that."

Thankfully, she seemed to calm down at the fact that all of us knew about Blitzwing. But, why was her not knowing so important. "Blitzwing, when I heard him introduce himself, I will admit to you all that I never felt so much joy." She then smiled and, to my shock as well as everyone's in the room, she actually started to tear a little. "Blitzwing…he's my older brother." She then smiled wide.

My jaw plate hit the ground at her saying that. No way! Blitzwing, one of the most known Decepticons, was her brother. "So why are we all here?" Tana asked Pandimala, making sure that our friend stayed on track.

The smirk Pandimala showed on her face told me all that she had to say before the words left her mouth plates. This was not going to be easy, no matter how much planning we planned on.

"I'm planning to break them out."

* * *

**Remcy: So, when are you going to say who we are and when is this story really going to kick off?**

**Authoress: Patience dear Remcy. I have to place all my pawns where they are needed and introduce them all.**

**Zarron: *smirks* So you are basically wasting time?**

**Authoress: *frowns* No!...slightly?**

**Pandimala: Is that a question?**

* * *

**AN: And here is the next chapter! Happy birthday again Celeste and sorry for cutting it so close. This has been a crazy week but I hope that you enjoy this chapter! To the chapter, we get more information for Megatron, but obviously not enough for him, and he awaits Pandimala to plan something and get back to him. And to Pandimala, her friends seem surprised about her change in attitude. Prison does change you. XD When we get to the next chapter, we will be getting to the meat and bones of this first arc, the fun with the Decepticons! Well, that's all for now. Please leave a review, even to say hello. Until then though, TTYL! *counts down the days to favorite holiday ever...dressed as Alucard***


End file.
